Pirates!
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Law drops in to see his lover. Smut, Yoai, Slightly explicit. Smoker x Law


"You shouldn't be here!" the gruff voice of smoker said as he looked over at the person who had just arrived at his hotel room. The new arrival said nothing just put something down and walked over to the white haired man.

"If someone see's you!" Smoker insisted as he tried to avoid the man's touch. Finally in the light smoker see's the face of Law his lover smiling slightly up at him. "Whatever you can stay just don't let anyone see you!"

Smoker pushed Law away roughly as he lit another cigar staring at the man as he did so. Law raised an eyebrow and glared harshly at his lover as he sat himself on the bed and continued to watch the man in silence.

"How's work been?" Law asked breaking the silence with an awkward question

"Would be better if you let me bring you in." He chuckled slightly

"No. You wouldn't do that would you?"

"A time may come where I have to." Smoker whispered as he touched his lover's cheek softly before pulling off his jacket, reviling a badly bandaged arm.

"What happened?" Law asked with no concern in his voice as he began to un bandage the man's arm to look at the wound underneath.

"Pirates." Was all Smoker said as he winced as Law Began seeing to his wound.

"It's been open to long for me to stitch up, I can only clean an bandage it up."

Smoker nodded in response as he closed his eyes focusing on the feeling of Laws hands and the fact they were gliding across his skin. He was in his own world he didn't even realise that law had stopped but law made sure he knew with a punch to the face.

"Why did you do that?" Smoker boomed

Law just stood up throwing away what was used to clean his wound and the previous bandage.

"What's wrong with you!" Smoker yelled as he turned Law round by his shoulders roughly pushing him into the wall.

Law glared slightly annoyed by Smokers loudness. Trying to push off his hands they began to tighten on his shoulders. Pulling his hand up to use his devil fruit power he was caught off guard by smokers lips on his.

His hand fell beside him his other wrapping around Smoker's neck as he began to kiss the man back. Smoker pulled the younger boys hair as his hand found its way in his hair the other snaked round his waist.

With out any warning smoker pulled up laws legs. His legs now resting on Smoker's shoulders his back against the wall, smoker began pulling Law's trousers down slightly using his own weight to keep Law against him and the wall as he began to touch his hardening member, fingers brushing against it slowly as the younger male moaned biting his lip. Smoker continued to touch his lover moving his hand up and down slowly on his member.

Smoker smirked at the younger boy as his other hand found its way further south. Seeing the look of surprise on his lovers face as he brushed his entrance slowly began pushing a digit in as he stared at his lover's eyes widening more and more until the finger was fully inside of him. Smoker quickly added another digit quickly followed by another before pulling them out.

Slowly he unzipped his pants getting his member out smirking at the younger man as he was withering. Law didn't have much time to comprehend what was happening before he felt Smoker's tip at his entrance. His eyes widened as it began to slide in slowly. Smoker never took his eyes off his lovers face.

After feeling Law at his base he began to thrust law into the wall taking in every moan he let escape his soft lips. He had had a crappy day, he knew he shouldn't take his anger for pirates out on law but right now he wasn't thinking to clearly as he wrapped his hands around his throat slowly squeezing.

Thrusting harder and faster moans escaped Laws mouth slightly. Law's hands trying to bat his hands away as he was struggling to breath, smoker quickly let go holding on tightly to his sides instead as his finger nails dug in to flesh slightly.

"Smoker-ya...a...a..." Law moaned as he began to reach climax.

"Not yet!" Smoker smirked as he covered the younger boys tip with his thumb.

Smoker thrust fast into the dark haired male watching him wither and moan and his face being smoker to let him come. He couldn't get enough it wasn't long before he removed his thumb and cum deep inside the dark haired male as he came over his stomach as soon as he was set free.

Smoker removed the younger male from the wall and himself taking him to the bed despite the boys protests about being able to walk himself. Laying the male down he lay down next to him wrapping an arm around him as he brought him to his chest placing a kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes.

Law looked up at the man's face and smiled slightly.

"Trafalgar?"

"Hm?" Law answered

"I would rather die than bring you in."

Law sat up surprised by what had been said, staring at Smoker.

Smoker turned away from Law on his side "If I brought you in, you would be killed. I like seeing you." Smoker stated softly as law put an arm around the larger man as he snuggled into his back a single tear falling down his face as he repeated what his lover had just said to him.

"I like seeing you too." Law whispered into smoker's back, barely audible but smoker squeezing his hand slightly told him had heard and now Law's face was bright red.


End file.
